<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loth Catboy Kenobi by overall_sin_and_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949234">Loth Catboy Kenobi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash'>overall_sin_and_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka is a queen, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Catboy Obi Wan, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Let Obi Wan Wear a Dress 2020, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Poor Anakin, Slow Burn, Some angst, Top Anakin Skywalker, catboy, loth cat, mwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan is rescued from a far off planet. He’s fine, he just... well, he has cat ears now, and won’t talk. It’s up to Anakin to get him right again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obikin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my local village wench. She knows who she is. Shameless catboy au. Sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody called him over. “Ah, General Skywalker. General Kenobi is in the medbay, if you’re looking for him. Just be careful, he’s... <em>different</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s mind was racing. “What do you mean he’s different? Is he hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, General.” Cody tried to sound gentle. “He’s in stable condition. He’s sustained no physical injuries, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“But...?” Ahsoka continued, not quite as worried as her master, but concerned nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Cody rubbed his neck. “Maybe it’s best if you go see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Anakin nearly bulldozed a few shinies as he ran down to the medbay, followed or course by his padawan.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived, it seemed as though the whole Jedi Order was crowded around one of the beds, all whispering to each other. Anakin shoved his way through, sensing that it was his master.</p><p> </p><p>And it was. Just, as Cody had said, different.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan was curled up on the bed in a tight ball, sleeping soundly. It was strange to see him so at rest. Of course this wasn’t the strangest thing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and hero of the Republic, had a pair of soft auburn cat ears stop his head, and a matching tail swished in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes went wide. He wanted to scream. He didn’t, though. He bottled up all of his confusion and shock and terror and just stood there.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps sensing distress in the force, Obi Wan startled awake. He looked intimidated by the Jedi around him, who politely stepped back. When he saw Anakin, however, he leapt to his feet with shocking agility and bounded over to him.</p><p> </p><p>And without any warning other than a toothy grin, he licked his former padawan on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, being a trained Jedi Knight, Anakin handled it well and simply keeled the fuck over unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He woke up not long after, still in the medbay but now in a bed of his own. All the uninjured Jedi had been shooed away. Awkwardly enough, Obi Wan was staring down at him from point blank range, having straddled the younger man’s hips to get a closer look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi Wan?” Anakin asked, thoroughly confused and concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mrow?</em>” Obi Wan cocked his head, mirroring Anakin’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Vokara Che walked over. “He hasn’t said anything since we rescued him.” She frowned. “We can’t figure out why. Physically he’s in perfect health, but he just won’t talk. It seems like he has trouble understanding what we tell him too. Originally we had to sedate him, since he was very frightened by our presence.” She paused. “Anyways, I need to make sure your blood sugar level is okay.” She produced a syringe and moved to Anakin’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan hissed and swatted the syringe out of her hand, gripping his former padawan tight, stunning Anakin and Vokara.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems protective of you.” She noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say.” Anakin sighed, patting Obi Wan on the back awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>The older man hummed appreciatively— or maybe he purred— and nestled onto Anakin’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Master Yoda walked over. “Remembers you, he does.” He said, leaning on his cane. “Remember the Jedi, he does not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touching.” Anakin said dryly, secretly a little proud that he was so memorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of him, you must. Relieved from duty, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?!</em>” Anakin cried, accidentally startling Obi Wan. “With all due respect, Master, losing Obi Wan is one thing, but losing both of us is crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoda gestured to Ahsoka. “Padawan Tano shall accompany Padawan Offee with Master Unduli. They make up a powerful force.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin groaned, and Obi Wan attempted to comfort him by licking his face more. “No, no Master, no!” He pushed the other man back.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly hurt by the gesture, Obi Wan’s eyes welled up and his lip quivered. He made a tiny apologetic sound and scurried off the bed and into a corner.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka glared at her master. “Way to go, Skyguy, you broke his little loth cat heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master Skywalker, it’s best that you apologize and take him to your old quarters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why there?” Anakin asked, already getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where he sleeps.” Ahsoka informed him, surprised that he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to her. “And how do <em>you</em> know that?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “He makes good tea and lets me complain about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Great.” He walked over to where Obi Wan was curled up with his head in his hands whimpering and shaking like a leaf. “Obi Wan?”</p><p> </p><p>Teary blue eyes peeked out between his fingers. He said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay, I just don’t want you... licking me.” He sighed, not expecting him to understand. He reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but Obi Wan attempted to lick his arm this time.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka giggled quietly. Vokara smiled. “He’s going to keep doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish he wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to teach him to show affection in a similar but different way.” Said Vokara, putting a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss him.” She said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka nearly cried from trying not to burst out laughing. She discreetly turned on a holorecorder.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked scandalized. “<em>What?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very similar to licking, but less strange. It’s something I’m sure he’d take easy to.”</p><p> </p><p>Cursing in Huttese under his breath, he leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room had wide eyes, except of course, Anakin, who had squeezed his shut. As he broke away Ahsoka erupted into cackling.</p><p> </p><p>“I—Skywalker, I meant his hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turned bright red. Obi Wan grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You could’ve told me that!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan made the move to lick him again but caught himself in the act. Anakin sighed in relief. That relief lasted only a second before Obi Wan launched himself at him and kissed him enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was in tears. She was going to send the video to Padmé for sure.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long recovery process for everyone involved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepy Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Anakin. Embarrassing shit happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin pried the other man off of his face, panting. He noticed Ahsoka typing away on his comlink. “Snips, don’t you dare send that to anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But isn’t it best to inform the senators that Master Kenobi is out of commission?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I agree. I sent it to Senator Amidala.” She beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin groaned and pulled himself and Obi Wan up off the floor. “Ugh, okay, we’re going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Skywalker!” Vokara called, just as the pair were nearly at the door. “When we brought him here, we found that he is prone to running off. He seems very interested and slightly afraid of the clone troopers, even his own men.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what do I do, hold his hand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head. “You’ll have to use this, just make sure he doesn’t hurt his neck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would he— oh.” Anakin’s face paled as a god damn leash was handed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka grinned. “Cody made it. I added the tag while you were out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, the small metal piece was inscribed with elegant lettering, reading “Kenobi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan seemed cautious as Anakin begrudgingly snapped it around his neck. “Mrow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Obi Wan.” Anakin soothed. They walked out into the hangar. Naturally, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the unorthodox sight. By then, all the troopers had heard of what happened, but no one was gonna pass the opportunity to see Kenobi on a leash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan was not doing well with all the sudden attention, pushing himself directly against Anakin and making small distressed sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, shh.” Anakin stroked the auburn hair, increasingly embarrassed by the whole situation. “You’re okay, they’re not gonna hurt you.” In response, Obi Wan purred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally arrived at Obi Wan’s quarters, the older man perked up. He seemed to recognize the area a little. Running over to one of the closets, he began rummaging through it to find something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, wait, that’s my old stuff, why—“ Anakin trailed off. Obi Wan had kept his old clothes and robes. It was actually slightly endearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan tossed out a whole bunch of old robes and then stole all the pillows from around the room, piling them all up in a corner in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It clicked in Anakin’s head. “You’re building a nest!” He said mainly to himself, voice softened with awe. That awe quickly turned to horror as Obi Wan shed his medical gown and curled up in a naked ball amongst the plush nest. Anakin hustled over and threw a blanket on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mow!” Obi Wan hummed appreciatively, smiling even as he readied himself for sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come to think of it, Anakin was pretty tired too. He yawned and stretched, making himself at home in his old bed after stripping down to his leggings. “Goodnight, Master.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sleep was short lived. He was out for maybe an hour before something woke him up. Given how deep he tended to sleep, it was probably the force. All that being said, he was glad that he woke up, since there seemed to be something wrong with Obi Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was crying. Anakin had never seen that before, in all their many years together. Still asleep, his body was trembling as he wept.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin stood up and crept over to his master. He knelt down in the nest and poked him gently. “Master, wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan woke with a start, his blue eyes wide. He looked over to Anakin with a quivering lip and buried his face in the younger man’s chest, pulling him down to lay beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t an ideal situation. Yes, Obi Wan was kind enough to share his blanket, but he was still naked under that, and Anakin himself was shirtless. Anakin had seen Obi Wan naked countless times, obviously, but they’d never cuddled like that. They hadn’t cuddled since Anakin was freshly introduced to the order and missing his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While it was slightly humiliating, it was also kinda nice. Obi Wan had stopped crying, and he was actually very warm in Anakin’s arms. The embrace was... unexpected, but definitely welcome. Not that Anakin would ever admit that. He just hoped that Obi Wan wouldn’t remember any of this, or he’d never be able to face him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did Anakin fall asleep again while stroking Obi Wan’s ears, well, who can say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He did. He definitely did.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke again, unceremoniously, due to Obi Wan kissing him like his life depended on it. He managed to unstick their faces. “Good morning to you too.” He grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan hugged him tight now that he was awake. “Mrownakn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Did you just say my name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrownakn!” Obi Wan said again, nuzzling up against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He figured that it was an attempt to speak. Better than nothing, of course, but lots of room for improvement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin, yawning, stood and stretched. “I’m gonna use the fresher. You stay right here.” He made sure to annunciate, as thought would get the message across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he entered the fresher, he heard scratching at the door. “Good”. He thought, “At least he can’t open doors yet.” He intended to ignore it, but then the saddest sound Anakin had ever heard caught his attention. Curse his sentimental heart, he opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The still very nude Obi Wan came bounding in the room, relief clear in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem was that Anakin needed to shower. But Obi Wan was basically attached to his hip. It hit him that Obi Wan could use a shower too. He groaned internally. Fine, this was happening. It’s not like it was their first time showering together. It just didn’t happen once Anakin grew up. It’d be okay, it’d be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe it’d be a catastrophe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, it was probably gonna be a whole mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want occasional updates and other Star Wars rambles, follow me on Twitter @KakashiKenobi :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shower of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanted to bang his head against the wall. Instead he stripped himself of his remaining clothes and offered his hand to Obi Wan, who wasn’t fazed at all by their nudity. He led them into the shower and turned on the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently Obi Wan now had a great aversion to water, as he flinched and shoved himself in the corner. It wasn’t a very big shower, so he wasn’t safe at all, and he was nearly touching Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin lathered his hands with a mixture of shampoo and conditioner and approached Obi Wan carefully, reaching out to work it into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, Obi Wan seemed to like it a lot. It was, after all, very similar to petting, which he clearly was fond of. “Mrrrowww.” Obi Wan purred, leaning into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it better or worse that Obi Wan was enjoying himself? Anakin couldn’t decide. On one hand, it was good to know he wasn’t forcing anything too unbearable on his master. On the other, the little pleasured sounds he made as Anakin got to work with soap were... distracting. He had to murmur the Jedi code under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d had a sinful dream about his master before. Actually, a few times. The first time he was distraught, and went to Yoda for guidance. That was a terrible idea. He just got lectured about attachment for an hour. Whatever. Yoda was just bitter because he’s a virgin. Sure, Anakin was too, but he was 16 and Yoda was over 900 years old, so...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His master was a handsome man. That was always obvious. But it was especially hard to ignore as he worked his hands down said master’s body. It was interesting. Obi Wan was actually a rather hairy man, but in a very soft way. In fact, his whole physique was pretty soft. His muscles were toned but not grossly defined, and the freckles splattered over his body were like tiny constellations in a scarred night sky. Yes, he definitely was attractive. It seemed odd that he rarely took lovers. Not romantic ones, of course, but sexual ones. On every mission he had people throwing himself at him of all species and genders, but he never entertained them that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could it be that he was waiting for something? For someone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts. What was he doing? Why does he care who his master has sex with? He doesn’t! He doesn’t care at all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evil little voice in his head noted that Obi Wan was also hung like a fucking horse. But what was more enticing was the swell of his ass. So perfectly round, the definition of a bubble butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin’s face reddened when he realized that he was thinking about Obi Wan’s ass because he currently had his hands on that ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something foreign in Obi Wan’s eyes. Whatever it was, Anakin didn’t wanna find out. He turned away and focused on washing himself. This was chill until he felt Obi Wan poking his the cleft of his ass intently. He turned back, startled. “What?! No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan shrank back again, looked away with those beautiful blue eyes and... bared his neck...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Oh. Okay. Wow. Anakin was not prepared for that. Was... was his master... submissive? No! That had to be a side effect of whatever made him have ears and a tail. There was no way that Jedi Master Kenobi was a submissive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually... Anakin did remember something. Once, Obi Wan had gotten drunk after a particularly hard mission. Anakin had assumed that he passed out in his room, so he went to check up on him. Big mistake. Obi Wan was facing away from the door but was obviously jerking himself off. That didn’t mean much of anything, as Obi Wan was a grown man with a sex drive, but the words coming out of his mouth meant everything. “Fuck me, yeah, please!” He had been moaning shamelessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin just crept out of the room and tried to forget it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now that memory came barreling back at him full force. Blood rushed to his face... and to his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan stared at it. Anakin stared at it. What the fuck was anyone gonna say to make the situation better?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a shocking turn of events, Obi Wan spun around to the wall, placed his hands there, then presented his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nearly fainted. This was NOT happening. “Obi Wan! No! Bad!” He cried, flipping off the water and leaping out of the shower. He pulled on his pants and walked back out into the main room, leaving Obi Wan stunned still in the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan’s legs began to shake. Then his arms. Then he just slid to the ground in defeat, starting to cry. “Mrownakn...?” He whimpered, bringing his knees to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin was just about to call up Padmé when he felt a strong projection in the force. It was Obi Wan! He was finally breaking through!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe not so much. The words were gibberish but the sentiment was there. His thoughts reeked of self deprecation. He didn’t understand why Anakin didn’t want him. Did he do something wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin immediately felt bad. He grabbed a towel as he walked back over, though Obi Wan shuffled away when he approached. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Obi Wan. It’s not that I don’t like you, I just won’t take advantage of you while you’re like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Obi Wan didn’t even look at him, he projected his apologies into the force. Obi Wan turned slowly and accepted the towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, there you go.” Anakin offered his hand and pulled Obi Wan up to his feet. “Let’s dry you off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the attempt had good intentions, Obi Wan was not at all a fan of the hair dryer. They compromised by using another towel and just letting it air dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next was getting him dressed. This process was a whole mess. Jedi robes were not the easiest to put on when of sound mind— so Obi Wan was not having any of it. He squirmed and thrashed and hissed until Anakin gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Anakin wrapped the other man up in a robe and answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Ahsoka! That was actually a relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is Master Obi Wan?” She asked, peering into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won’t get dressed. He doesn’t want to. I don’t know why. Other than that, I suppose he’s fine.” An idea hit him. “Say, could you do me a favor?” She nodded. “Good. Good. Can you run to Padmé’s apartment and ask to borrow a loose dress? Like a sleeping gown?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed. “You better hope he doesn’t remember any of this, or you’ll never hear the end of it. But of course, Master.” Waving, she started her journey to Padmé’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin sighed and shut the door, looking over at Obi Wan, who had made himself at home in his makeshift nest once more. The older man grinned and spread his arms wide, obviously looking for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, fine, one hug couldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seems like Obi Wan is slowly getting better! Next chapter will be him going back to the healers to get some treatment. But don’t worry, it won’t be so easy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hug turned to two. Two turned to three. Three turned to just straight up cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin would never admit it, but he actually loved it. He wasn’t used to getting physical affection from people so regularly, especially since he and Padmé got divorced.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit, there was a knock at the door again. “Come in!” Anakin called.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka walked in with a periwinkle dress folded in her arms. “Here, she thought this would work and look the best on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan was looking at her intently, clearly a little upset at the sudden lack of privacy. This was his Anakin and no one else’s!</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Snips, just put it there on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, then came to sit at the edge of the nest. “He made this?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled. “He did. Used a lot of my old tunics and robes.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, cocking her head. “So he kept them after all this time? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Didn’t have time to get rid of them? I don’t know for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot, Master.” She snorted. “He obviously cares about you more than you realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anakin blinked dumbly. “I don’t think he cares about me enough to keep my old tunics.”</p><p> </p><p>She gestured to both of the men, rolling her eyes. “Really? So why is he curled around you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I— he— whatever made him look like this clearly messed up his head.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never stopped to think about why he only remembers you? He doesn’t remember anyone on the council, who he’s known for decades, but he remembers you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence, Snips. We’re not <em>that</em> attached.”</p><p> </p><p>She smirked. “Then why are you cuddling with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He just— well, he wanted a hug, so I— what does that have to do with anything?” Anakin stumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then this is your hug. You can let go now.” Her gaze was challenging.</p><p> </p><p>“But he <em>clearly</em> wants more hugs!” Anakin argued, pulling a very happy Obi Wan closer.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “He’s a grown man.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s basically a baby!” Cried Anakin, And Obi Wan unconsciously helped the argument by yawning and nuzzling into Anakin’s chest. “Look at him, he’s just a <em>cuddly baby.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka had gotten what she wanted from the conversation, so she stood. “Have fun with Babywan. I have a mission.” She waved him goodbye and exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin lay there for awhile, thinking about what his padawan had said. Why did Obi Wan remember him? Why did Obi Wan feel so affectionate towards him? Did Obi Wan really care about him this much?</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself out of those hopeful thoughts. He realized that he wasn’t sure if Obi Wan could still use the force. Looking around the room, he decided the safest test object was the dress Padmé had leant. “Obi Wan, look.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan sat up and rubbed at his eyes, but gave his attention to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin used the force to float the dress in front of the older man.</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes lit up with wonder, and he outstretched his hand in attempt to mimic the motion of Anakin’s.</p><p> </p><p>Then Anakin dropped it, only for Obi Wan to catch it with the force.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked very proud of himself, poking Anakin to make sure that he saw it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job!” Anakin clapped. “You still remember!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin!” Obi Wan laughed, the word strange sounding but clearer than previous attempts.</p><p> </p><p>They were both grinning like idiots.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, stand up.” Anakin said, offering his hand, which Obi Wan instantly took. “Arms up.” He pulled the robe off of Obi Wan and slipped the dress over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. God DAMN could his master look good in a dress— even better than Padmé had, really.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should’ve just put the medical gown back on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He Speaks!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi Wan shuffled over to the mirror and admired his reflection, twisting around to see all of it. He purred happily and danced back to his nest, where he promptly plopped himself down and curled up.</p><p> </p><p>“I think all those times you’ve refused sleep are coming back to haunt you, Master.” Anakin teased, grabbing a holopad and sitting down with him again. “You can have a quick nap, and then we have to go back to the healers.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan rumbled, clearly displeased— which meant he was at least starting to understand human language again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, quiet, you big baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Said big baby stuck his tongue out. Anakin, never one to be outdone, followed suit. The big baby leaned in and smooched the glare off of Anakin’s face. Anakin felt challenged, so he just kinda slammed their lips together in attempt to wipe that smug grin off of Obi Wan.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Obi Wan actually looked embarrassed. He grumbled something incoherent and turned his back to the man he had just made out with.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin frowned and put his hand on the other man’s shoulder, but withdrew before he said anything. There were plenty of things he could say, probably should say, but he couldn’t fathom what’d happen if Obi Wan remembered it all. He sighed, discarding the holopad amongst the blankets and shutting his eyes. In his head, he told himself not to wrap his arms around Obi Wan and spoon him. It wasn’t the Jedi way, even if the older man looked so warm and inviting and cute and beautiful and—</p><p> </p><p>He must’ve forgotten about his shields, since Obi Wan laughed a little and just nodded to get the message across.</p><p> </p><p>Kriff the Jedi way. Anakin spooned the hell outta his master.</p><p> </p><p>Then the door opened quite rudely. Turns out this quick nap was not so quick, and Vokara became worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker!” She called. “Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin did so, groggily. “What’s the emergency, I thought I was off duty?”</p><p> </p><p>Vokara shook her head. “You missed checking in. I was worried you’d been hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought that Obi Wan might’ve hurt me?” It sounded incredulous. That was the last thing that’d happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes. He’s not exactly stable.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan made an indignant sound, glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>She paused. “Why are you spooning him, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because... well, he really likes hugs apparently, and I’m sure he’s uncomfortable with the whole ears and tail ordeal, so I thought that I’d comfort him as best I could.” Anakin managed to string together an excuse that wasn’t exactly a lie.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t look like she fully believed him, but she didn’t press any further. “How is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shrugged. “He’s been fine. He’s shown substantial growth. Now he can use the force again to manipulate objects and project his feelings. It also appears that he has a basic understanding of human language.” He took a moment to consider not saying the next part. “I helped wash him up as well. It was too hard to wrestle him into tunics, so I had my padawan find a gown for him to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to please her. “That’s certainly good news. I was worried we’d have to use some rather experimental treatment methods to nurse him back to health.”</p><p> </p><p>That alone sent a shiver up Anakin’s spine. “Yes, I’m glad we don’t have to risk anything dramatic. I think he’s not far from speaking. So far he’s been able to say my name, but nothing else.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, her face pensive. “Well, I didn’t expect this, but I think I’ll leave his recovery in your hands. I don’t think he’d cooperate with me anyways. He likely won’t remember any of this, so don’t get too used to the hugging.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin chuckled and bade her farewell. He pulled Obi Wan up to sitting once she left. “Hey, we’re gonna work on how you talk. Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, here.” He grabbed the holopad again and projected a picture of Ahsoka. “This is Ahsoka. Can you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned a bit, but nodded again. “<em>Ahsoka?</em>” The word was strained, but coherent.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin beamed. “Yes! Now who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Obi Wan gave a toothy smile, clasping his hands. “Anakin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good!” He chose a new image.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s me?” The older man cocked his head and pawed at the ears atop his head. “Obi Wan?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yes, that’s you. And this is Yoda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Small. Green. Yoda.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct! This is Mace Windu.”</p><p> </p><p>He made a perturbed face. “Mace Window.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Windu</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Windu?”</p><p> </p><p>So he could talk! That was good. It’d take some more work, but Anakin was sure within tone he’s be able to talk properly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—(A few days later...)—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it.” Anakin praised. “Can you try putting together your own sentence?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan took a moment to think. “Yes I can. I can talk, but I don’t remember things.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you remember me? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>The older man blushed. “What? I don’t— well, it’s just...” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what?” Anakin prodded.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, Obi Wan laughed awkwardly. “I’m... rather fond of you.” He admitted, averting his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin blinked in dumbfounded silence. “Oh.” He said, like a moron. “Since you probably won’t remember any of this, I’ll say that I’m rather fond of you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan gulped and nodded. “I hope I remember.” He said quietly. “I understand that I’m not acting like I normally do, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re actually pretty different now.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“You usually aren’t a hugger, and you’re definitely not a kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked confused. “So how do I show affection?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you... don’t? You do, I guess, just in your own weird vague ways. I don’t think you care about me as much as you do now.”</p><p> </p><p>His face fell. “I’m sorry, Anakin. I don’t remember much of anything, but I know that he—I, care about you a lot. Why else would I stay in this room? Or keep your clothes? Or remember you?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin mused over it for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t read the situation back then, but I think you were surprised when I kissed you. Is kissing a weird way to show affection?”</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. “Kinda. It’s mainly reserved for people who really love each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you were surprised because you didn’t know that I love you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I’ve always thought of us as being more than best friends or family, but I don’t know that I ever considered that you’d actually harbor any affection towards me.” He paused. “Wait, what exactly do you mean when you say that you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>That same embarrassed face crept over Obi Wan. “I— I mean that I love you. I love the bond we have, and the time we share together. I think I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” He blushed harder at that admission. “But from what you’ve taught me about the Jedi code, I suppose I never felt it was proper to tell you. And I didn’t want to ruin what we had.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Anakin was speechless, and his face showed it. He was about to lean in and finally kiss Obi Wan like he wanted, but his comlink went off. KRIFF.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all are enjoying this! If you want stupid Star Wars rambles and such, feel free to follow me on Twitter @KakashiKenobi :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anakin Fucks It All Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m sorry for this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Vokara, interrupting once again. “Come down to the medbay.” She said. “We’ve found a way to restore his memories, but first he needs a kind of preparation for the operation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked excited, but both men had heavy hearts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll be there soon.” Anakin said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He looked to Obi Wan, unsure of what to say, just to find that Obi Wan himself was in the same boat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we should be going.” Obi Wan whispered, standing up and extending a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nodded, and they walked in silence for a while, still holding hands. “You know,” he said at last. “I hope you’ll remember some of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope I’ll remember all of it.” Obi Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand a little. “I’ve learned a lot of things that I think are for the better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin laughed a little bitterly. “You say that now, but you won’t think that way if you remember everything prior to your transformation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan stopped walking, dropping Anakin’s hand. “You still think that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know who you are.” Anakin mumbled. “You don’t know how you really feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt tears well up, but he blinked them away. “Maybe I don’t. But I know who you are, Anakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin barked out a laugh. “You certainly do not! You have no idea who I really am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan clenched his fists, trying to contain his emotions. “I know who you are! I love you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop saying that!” Anakin hissed. “You don’t understand what that means!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t love me, I know you don’t!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan raised his voice to a shout, his words echoing off the empty halls. “I’ve read the code! I know the Jedi raised me to reject attachment! How dare you police the way I feel, how dare you try to tell me that my feelings for you aren’t real! I wish they weren’t, Anakin! I wish I didn’t care so much about you! But I do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In one of the worst moments of Obi Wan’s life, Anakin extended his hand and made a fist, cutting off Obi Wan’s air, who clawed at his throat desperately as he waslifted slowly off the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was a fool to think you cared.” Anakin said, and the pain was evident in his voice. He dropped the older man to the cold floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan gasped, tears spilling at long last, and he scrambled to his feet. He stood staring at Anakin with wide and pained eyes for a moment before turning and running away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin stood there for a long time before he realized what he’d done. “Obi Wan!” He called, knowing the man was long gone. “Obi Wan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan ran and ran and ran, unsure of where exactly he was going. He’d recently gotten some hazy memory of the clones under his command, so despite not knowing where they were or if they were even nearby, he ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually he was caught by who he recognized as Cody. “Cody!” He gasped, panting hard. “I finally found you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody looked shocked by a number of things, the dress, the panic, and obviously still the ears. “General, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan hugged him desperately. “I need to hide, please, I’ll explain everything, just help me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously, Cody nodded, quickly leading him to the barracks where the rest of the 212th was resting. They too looked surprised to see their general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody lead Obi Wan over to an empty bunk. “Okay, sir, what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan felt himself about to cry again. “Anakin said that I don’t know who I am, so I can’t know that I care about him.” He clenched his fists. “I—I told him that memory or not, I clearly love him since I remembered him before anyone.We argued, and he— he—“ he burst into tears. “He choked me, Cody! He used the force and strangled me before dropping me to the ground!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody looked horrified. “General Skywalker did that?!” He cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cocking a blaster, Waxer stood. “I’ll kill that bastard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Obi Wan sobbed. “You can’t, I love him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know he’s like a brother to you, but—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m in love with him!” Obi Wan nearly screamed, sobbing wildly in a way the clones never thought he was capable of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody gently grabbed his general’s wrist. “But does he love you?” He asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan only cried harder. “I don’t know! I mean, he held me when I had a nightmare and he kissed me and he admitted that he cared about me, but, but I don’t know!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh, shh.” Cody soothed. “It’s okay, it’s okay, we’re here to keep you safe, and we’ll make sure you work this out with Skywalker without getting hurt.” He patted the bed. “For now, get some rest. Crying drains your energy, and you’ll feel better when you wake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccuping, Obi Wan gave in and nodded, laying down. Maybe Anakin was always like this. How could he know? It was probably best to not think about it “Cody?” He asked, cursing how pathetic he sounded. “Will you stay with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody patted him on the thigh. “Of course, sir.” He motioned to the control panel. “Someone turn the lights down. And if you run into General Skywalker, you don’t know where Obi Wan is. Got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clones nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Cody laid down next to Obi Wan, not quite cuddling him— this was professional, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, perhaps they could work something out with Anakin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke, he was being held by Cody. There were tears in his eyes, and he distantly remembered having a terrible dream— though it escaped his waking memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Ob’ika.” He soothed, stroking his general’s hair. “I’m— we’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Cody, I think I had a nightmare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the barracks opened suddenly. Anakin came running in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clones instantly stood on the defensive. “Stop right there, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You forget that I’m still a General, Cody.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boil scowled. “But not ours. Ours is the one you attacked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin’s face and gaze fell. “I know. I just got scared. I need to talk to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan stood. “I’d say that’s an understatement.” He said carefully. “Let’s go somewhere private.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General—“ Cody started, only to be cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not be far. You may come and keep an eye on us from a distance.” Obi Wan reassured him with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nodded and joined his friend in leaving. They stayed close enough to the barracks so that they could be observed, finding a small alcove to sit in. “Obi Wan, I’m so sorry.” He said, clearly sincere. “I was just so scared that everything would change between us. Sometimes I get so angry, so scared, that I just lash out. I never thought— I never meant to hurt you of all people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I could tell you were feeling turbulent when you did it. But I was scared too. Scared that you hated me. That I’d misread things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin looked at him with sad eyes. “Oh, Obi Wan.” He put an arm around him. “What a pair we make.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan snorted. “Indeed.” Smiling, he leaned his head on Anakin’s shoulder. “Can you promise me something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I don’t remember any of this... just, please tell me how you feel. Even if you have to say that it’s complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nodded. “Okay, Master. I can do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a furious Vokara burst in the room. “Where have you two been?!” She demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair looked sheepish. “Well,” Anakin started, unsure of where to go with it. “We had a bad argument. But it’s all okay now, right, Obi Wan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan meowed affirmatively with a little nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vokara sighed and motioned for them to follow her, which they did with some reluctance. “Now, I will warn you, Master Kenobi, this procedure will likely hurt quite a bit. I trust that you can handle that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another affirmative meow. “Of course, Master Che.” At his side, Anakin was fidgeting nervously, so Obi Wan intertwined their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived, Vokara put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I think it’s best if you stay out here for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nearly scoffed, but a look from Obi Wan silenced him. “Okay, but I’ll be right here.” He assured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan nodded gratefully and followed Vokara inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next hour or so was filled with anxiety for both men. Obi Wan experienced horrible pain, and cried out in agony often. Anakin used all his restraint to not just burst into the room and save him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the screaming died down, and Anakin was allowed inside. He nearly ran over a few people as he sprinted to Obi Wan’s bed. Admittedly, he was a little disappointed to see that Obi Wan had been changed into yet another medical gown. Shame, that gown did look amazing on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master! Are you okay?” Anakin clasped their hands together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving a weak smile, Obi Wan nodded. “I always am, dear one. Just a little exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding. “Good. Good.” He looked over to Vokara. “How long until I can take him back to our— his room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused what she was doing to frown. “Well, he should be able to return now, but he can’t walk just yet. We can—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can carry him!” Anakin blurted out far too quickly. His cheeks flared red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking, she gave an inscrutable expression. “I—I suppose that’d work. Just know that I’ll have your head if you jostle him too much. And keep him in bed, Skywalker, no matter how much he complains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin nodded vigorously. “Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you saying that you enjoy having Master Kenobi bedridden?” She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened. “What? No, I just—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax,” she laughed, shaking her head. “I was just joking. Go on and take him outta here, I got other people to heal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In perhaps the worst acting in the whole damn galaxy, Anakin forced out a strange and strained laugh before turning away to pick up his master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan, who’d been dozing off during the conversation, meowed indignantly. “Anakin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh,” Anakin started walking them back to their room. “Just taking you back. You can sleep, it’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man half mumbled half meowed something incoherent, dozing off easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin set Obi Wan down on what technically was his bed. It was the same as Obi Wan’s, but pressed against a corner wall. Anakin quickly picked up some of the nest and padded the wall and footboard to feel more like what Obi Wan had grown used to. After shedding both of their tunics down to their underwear, Anakin walked to the empty bed to settle in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, the half asleep Obi Wan wouldn’t have that at all. He mewled in discontent and spread his arms open wide, inviting Anakin over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin froze. He desperately wanted to bask in the heat of his master’s body, but he was still feuding internally about his emotions. After not much thought, his basic instincts took over and he dove into that warm embrace happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleepy Obi Wan purred contently, curling up against his former padawan and resting his head upon his bare chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Anakin was sure that Obi Wan had dozed off, he shut his eyes too. “Goodnight, Master. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh Lord...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’ve been gone for so long. My uncle passed away and I had to drive a few states away to attend the funeral and console my aunt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin woke before Obi Wan, per the new usual. He was instantly alarmed to see that his master was burning up and whimpering in his sleep. He quickly sat up and commed Vokara.</p><p> </p><p>"Something's wrong, he seems like he's come down with a fever. Is this a side effect of the prep surgery?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," She sighed. "Did I forget to mention that? He's... well, you know how some animals go into heat?"</p><p> </p><p>His heart did a backflip. "You... did not..." He choked. “Please tell me he’s not in heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Skywalker.” She sounded genuinely apologetic. “You can bring him down to the healers and we can give him some toys, and that way you won’t have to see him like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He said all too quickly. “He isn’t ready to be away from me for that long. Can I come pick something up for him?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked. “You do realize what you’re signing up for, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t seen him naked before.”</p><p> </p><p>“But this is very different.” She warned. “You seemed distraught by him kissing you, are you sure that you can handle seeing him... pleasure himself in your presence?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Anakin nodded. “I’ll be over there soon. Goodbye.” He flipped the com off.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan still hadn’t stirred, fortunately. This gave Anakin ample time to sneak out and grab some supplies. On the way there, he wondered to himself who exactly had to go down to Coruscant to buy sex toys. He laughed a bit imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived, he followed Vokara to a back room. She handed him a bag that contained a small bottle of lube, some condoms, a vibrating dildo, and a plug. He thanked her and returned to his and Obi Wan’s room to find the latter still asleep, lazily grinding against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling a little to himself, he carefully snuck back into bed and pulled the covers around himself, making sure that Obi Wan would be cooling down some. He’d sleep until Obi Wan woke up and needed help.</p><p> </p><p>This turned out to be much harder than originally anticipated, given that the little moans and whimpers that Obi Wan was giving were unsurprisingly very distracting for poor Anakin. Things worsened when Obi Wan began to grind back against Anakin, purring all the while. Anakin felt himself begin to harden, he swore in Huttese under his breath. Would waking Obi Wan help? Would it make everything worse?</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, or maybe not, Obi Wan solved the dilemma by waking up on his own. He moaned something incoherent and ground his hips against Anakin’s erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin!” He whined, pace becoming frantic. “Please, I need, I need—“</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shushed him. “I know, Obi Wan, I know. I brought you some toys. Undress for me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding vigorously, Obi Wan stripped out of his medical gown as Anakin fetched the bag of supplies.</p><p> </p><p>When Anakin returned to the bed, his heart skipped a beat. There was Obi Wan, naked and panting and producing some kind of natural lubricant, soaking the bedsheets beneath his ass. So, maybe he wouldn’t need any lube. Thatwas a plus, Anakin supposed. He handed his disheveled master the dildo and watched with wide eyes as he took it all in one thrust, crying out with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin couldn’t decide if he was supposed to look away, or maybe pretend he wasn’t listening, but he just ended up openly staring, trying to ignore his painfully hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan basically screamed as he came hard all over his stomach, groaning as he fucked himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He then promptly fell asleep, despite a rising erection.</p><p> </p><p>It was gonna be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oh Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Anakin woke to the sound of Obi Wan wailing and grinding against him. He sat up to get the bag of toys when Obi Wan grabbed him by the wrist. <br/><br/>“Please.” He whimpered. “I need you.”<br/><br/>Like a dumbass, Anakin just blinked. “What?”<br/><br/>“Fuck me, Anakin.” Obi Wan begged, his eyes pleading. <br/><br/>“I can’t—“<br/><br/>“Please, please, I need you inside me.”<br/><br/>Reservations cast aside, Anakin nodded. “Alright, yeah, okay.” He cleared his throat. “Spread your legs.”<br/><br/>Obi Wan complied instantly, revealing his increasingly slick hole. <br/><br/>Anakin groaned at the sight, his cock painfully hard in his leggings. “Good boy.”<br/><br/>The older man keened at the unexpected praise.<br/><br/>“Oh?” Anakin crooned. “Does my Obi Wan like being told how good he is?”<br/><br/>He mewled and nodded hastily, squeezing his eyes shut. <br/><br/>Grinning, Anakin made quick work of shedding his tunics and trousers, setting in between Obi Wan’s pale legs. He rutted against the slick part of Obi Wan’s ass to get lubed up, and then lined himself up. “You ready for me?”<br/><br/>Obi Wan decided not to answer verbally, instead shoving his hips down to envelop Anakin’s cock, forcing a groan out of both men. <br/><br/>“Fuck, baby, so good for me.” Anakin moaned, starting a steady pace. “So good at taking my cock.”<br/><br/>His back arching off the bed, Obi Wan keened as Anakin thrust deeper and harder. He clawed up the younger man’s back as he tried to gain some form of purchase. “Kiss me?”<br/><br/>As though Anakin could ever resist such a thing. He swallowed every little noise from Obi Wan’s mouth like he was starved.<br/><br/>Suddenly Obi Wan broke away, panting hard. “Anakin, oh sweet force, I’m gonna— I’m gonna—“<br/><br/>“That’s right, cum for me, cum on my cock.”<br/><br/>Obi Wan came with a shout, tears streaming down his face as Anakin kept thrusting. Such a feeling of overstimulation was usually far too much for him, but at that moment it was all he wanted. <br/><br/>“Fuck, you’re tight.” Anakin hissed. “Think you can get hard for me again?”<br/><br/>He shook his head desperately, hiccuping as he wept. “No, sir!”<br/><br/>Anakin leaned down and kissed the tear streaks on his lover’s cheeks. “It’s okay, baby, just lay there and take it like a good boy.”<br/><br/>Poor Obi Wan was trembling, spasming around Anakin’s thick cock as it pounded against his sweet spot on each thrust. Finally, Anakin found his release, filling Obi Wan up with his cum. <br/><br/>Distantly, Obi Wan realized that this was probably a fucking terrible idea. But he was too sated to care about that at the moment. He settled with pulling Anakin on top of him and snuggling in for sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Art!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! I posted a chapter today already, so make sure you read that, but this is just some art!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/11gjrkxpr-fgubFhDshYsrSm82sPUJ_6klSVV8g4jedc">https://docs.google.com/document/d/11gjrkxpr-fgubFhDshYsrSm82sPUJ_6klSVV8g4jedc</a>
</p><p>its late here so I will try to figure out how to imbed images in the morning. Love y’all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was done by @pomie_pomie on twitter! Isn't it amazing?! If any of y'all ever wanna draw anything from this work, please feel free to! And if you'd like to share it with me I can post it too if you would want that. Love y'all endlessly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin smiled as he noticed that he woke up before Obi Wan did. The older man was purring softly in his sleep as he swished his bushy tail back and forth, snuggling into Anakin’s sweet caresses.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, all good things must come to a shuddering, world breaking stop. Anakin literally just sneezed without any warning. Obi Wan jumped and clung tighter to Anakin in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?! Are we under attack?!” Obi Wan cried, looking around the room for signs of distress.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just sneezed.” Anakin sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You sneezed?”</p><p> </p><p>“...yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan paused. “Are you allergic to cats?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nearly burst out laughing. “If I was, I don’t think I would’ve put my dick in you.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled for a moment and then froze. “Wait, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin paled. “Oh kark, you don’t remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“No???”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wasn’t going to, I was just going to help you through your heat with some toys but—“</p><p> </p><p>“I was in HEAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded as he continued. “—yeah, and then you were begging me and you looked so helpless and desperate and I would’ve felt terrible if I didn’t and you were just very convincing and—“</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan grabbed himself by the head and groaned. “Did I pressure you into it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No!” Anakin shook his head vigorously. “No, no, I knew what I was getting into. I debated on doing anything before I actually did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that was tough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was the hardest half-second of my life.” Anakin joked with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan giggled and slapped him with a pillow. “Well, how was I? In terms of the quality of sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you were fripping amazing.” Anakin admitted all too quickly. “Are you a virgin? You certainly felt like one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had sex!” Obi Wan huffed indignantly. “Sometimes even in the name of negotiation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross, old senators?”</p><p> </p><p>“I usually only humor the decent ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sighed dramatically. “Scandalous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’m the only one who’s slept around with senators.” Obi Wan teased.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Anakin flicked Obi Wan on the ear. “Very funny, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Was grinned and sat up alongside Anakin. “I am a little sad that I won’t remember the first time we had sex.” He pouted a little before turning bright red. “I mean, not that we’re going to do this again, this was just for my heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Anakin nodded seriously. He then leaned over and caught Obi Wan’s face to pull him into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing with relief against Anakin’s mouth, Obi Wan leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Anakin to deepen it, which the younger man wasted no time in doing.</p><p> </p><p>They broke away, a thin line of shared saliva connecting shiny lips. Anakin spoke first. “I think I’ll have to keep an eye on you, make sure your heat stays under control.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan snorted. “I think it’s passed by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we don’t know that, so, it can’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless the council finds out.” Obi Wan corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin agreed with a curt nod. “Even if they do, it’ll be difficult to convince them to expel their best team.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could simply be separated.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d find a way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should hope so.” Obi Wan admitted slowly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, especially now.”</p><p> </p><p>In his chest, his heart sped up just a little. “Which is why I think we need to stay together. Like, together together.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked up at him, suddenly coy. “You don’t really mean that...” his voice turned hopeful. “...do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would I have fripped you if I wasn’t interested in you? Would I have done any of the things I’ve done for you during this weird ass time if I didn’t love you?” Anakin asked, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi master’s eyes went wide with shock and then glee, his whole face lighting up. “You love me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kriff yeah, I love you. I just didn’t want to accept it, because I felt that you weren’t in the right mind. But... I’ve come to think that you are. And if you’re not, I will... I will be able to accept that and distance myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan purred. “Yknow. I’m starting to think that I shouldn’t get the surgery to remove these new appendages. The memory stuff I definitely want, but I’m growing rather fond of the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiled. “I can’t say I disagree. You seem to like petting a lot more as a loth cat.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men sighed happily, content in their admissions.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin?” Obi Wan asked after a while, looking up from where he had his head on Anakin’s lap. “Do we tell anyone? Any of our men, Ahsoka, or even Padmé?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should start with Ahsoka for now. We can move onto Rex and Cody after. As for Padmé, well, she already has her suspicions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart woman, that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin snorted. “Don’t I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go back to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You’ve been sleeping for ages. I’m starting to think that all these years of never sleeping are coming back to haunt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesssss.” Obi Wan whined. “Sleep time. Time for sleep.” He got himself comfortable and let his eyes flutter closed.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes lovingly. “Alright, but only because you’re so cute. And remember, we have your operation in a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan hummed his assent, and Anakin settled down for a nap for the millionth time that day.</p><p> </p><p>Gods, Obi Wan really was adorable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, if you haven’t heard it recently, or even if you have— you are valued and loved, and you’re very strong. To quote Obi Wan, “you’re strong and wise and I am very proud of you.” :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Senators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay! My family had to help my sister move into her new dorm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you going?” Obi Wan asked sleepily as he noticed Anakin creeping out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin smiled over at him. “I’m just grabbing your tunics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Are we going somewhere?” Obi Wan cocked his head, his cat ears twitching intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, actually, we’re going to visit some of the senators.” Anakin finished with a chuckle at his master’s exasperated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must we go?” Obi Wan whined. “We could stay here and you could frip me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin opened and shut his mouth, seriously considering that line of action momentarily. “I already told them we’d be there. So be there we will be.” He paused. “And aren’t you out of your heat? What are you so horny for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just give me my tunics, Anakin.” Obi Wan blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man tossed them over in a heap, landing squarely on top of Obi Wan’s head, who squealed indignantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan huffed. “I’m not sure why I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin rolled his eyes lovingly. “Of course you are. You love my antics.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shimmying his clothes on, Obi Wan laughed softly. “And you’re lucky for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, color me grateful.” Anakin, now dressed as well, as extended a hand, which Obi Wan took without hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back on it, the two men would likely claim that they simply forgot to drop hands. Of course, even a non force sensitive person would know that they were full of shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The senators were chatting idly amongst themselves, but quieted when the two men walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan cleared his throat. “I must say, unfortunately, that I am yet to remember all your names, so if you would please introduce yourselves when we speak, that’d be greatly appreciated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin smiled and signaled over Padmé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Obi Wan, I’m Senator Padmé Amidala.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s the one who lent you the dress.” Anakin supplied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan nodded gratefully. “Thank you for that, it was very comfortable. I can return it soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t trouble yourself with that.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Keep it, I have plenty more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man with amazing facial hair came up to the trio. “Master Kenobi!” He beamed. “I’m Senator Bail Organa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really, Obi Wan didn’t remember this Bail fellow, but he didn’t want to seem rude. “Of course!” He clasped his hands together. “How have you been?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, very good. Breha as well. I was wondering if you—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan zoned out as a horrible dark presence swept over the room. He looked to Anakin to see if he felt it as well, but the younger man seemed to be oblivious. In fact, no one seemed to notice. An older gentleman walked in the room with easy strides. Obi Wan felt his blood run cold. “I think I’m going to be sick.” He blurted out suddenly, grabbing Anakin by the hand and leading them out of the room quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Obi Wan?” Anakin asked, concerned. He put a hand on the older man’s forehead to check the temperature. “You’re shaking!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The old man, the senator I think, you showed me his picture. He’s... he’s the chancellor, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Palpatine? Yes, why do you ask?” Anakin frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with him. There’s a... there’s a darkness that surrounds him, it’s unlike anything I’ve seen. I know that’s not saying much, since I don’t remember everything I’ve seen, but trust me, something is going on here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin looked shocked. “Seriously, he’s my friend! He’s a good man, Master. I think you’re paranoid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, trust me. Take me to his office, if I don’t find anything, I’ll drop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin swayed on his feet, weighing his options. “Okay, okay. I trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked briskly until they reached the grand doors of Palpatine’s office. Obi Wan waved his hand and used the force to open them, stepping inside quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly are you looking for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relying on the force to guide him. He took slow steps forward, until his hands met an ornate statue. He opened his eyes. “Here.” He breathed. He pushed the statue a few feet until a small compartment was visible within the floorboards. It opened easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a lightsaber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan ignited it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It blazed a bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin’s heart skipped a beat. “Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.” He breathed. “How has he hidden from the Jedi in plain sight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. We need to take this to the council at once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Anakin grabbed Obi Wan’s hand and broke into a run. He felt so confused, so hurt, he couldn’t believe that his friend had been lying to him and manipulating him all this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reached the council chambers in not much time thanks to their fast pace. They barged right into a meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mace Windu looked angry, though he usually did. “Skywalker, what is the meaning of this?” He demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.” Obi Wan stated grimly. He ignited the saber in his hand to prove it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suspicions, we have had. But evidence, we had not.” Yoda stroked his green chin. “Disturbing, this is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin cleared his throat. “What do we do now, Masters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A low murmur passed through the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenobi, Skywalker.” Mace addressed. “You two will arrest him immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men bowed their heads and left the chambers quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always wondered why he didn’t like you.” Anakin mused aloud. Horror swept over his face. “Sweet force, if he’s been in charge of all of this, he’s been trying to kill you for years, or at the very least drive a wedge between us so he could manipulate me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t like me?” Obi Wan almost pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, now that I really think about it, he definitely hates you.” Sighing, Anakin opened the doors to the room where the senators were still gathered and lead Obi Wan over to the chancellor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palpatine gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Master Kenobi, Anakin, it is lovely to see you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somehow I doubt you mean that.” Obi Wan retorted dryly. Anakin nudged him with with shoulder and brought his own hand close to the saber on his tabard. “Forgive my behavior, I’m still recovering. Anakin and I got a gift for you to show our gratitude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? For what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For cooperating with the council when it’s needed.” Obi Wan partially lied. “Please hold out your hands so we can give it to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then, I—“ Palpatine blanched as two force restricting cuffs were fastened to his wrists. “Master Kenobi, what is the meaning of this absurdity?!” He hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for treason against the galactic senate of the republic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many senators were openly staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin, you can’t just let him do this!” The old man pleaded. “I thought we were friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Anakin glared. “So did I. But no Sith Lord is a friend of mine, Darth Sidious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasps echoed through the room. It was like a damn holodrama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a surprising turn of events, Palpatine attempted to swing his connected fists up and hit Obi Wan— but he missed by an inch and ended up striking Anakin instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi Wan’s eyes went wide before narrowing, clenching his fists and jaw with anger. Palpatine definitely shouldn’t have done that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Punch That Crusty Mf!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little longer than my normal chapters, but I hope that’s okay. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was deathly silent. Then a single slap rang out. Obi Wan had decked Palpatine in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you lay your hands on him!” Obi Wan hissed, pulling his arm back to hit again.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin caught his arm midair. “Master.” He said softly. “It’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked up, and, to the shock of the onlookers, had tears in his eyes. “He’s been trying to separate us. I can’t— I can’t imagine life without you, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man in handcuffs snorted. “Anakin would be so much more powerful if you were out of the equation.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Anakin stated firmly. “I would be hopeless, miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Anakin!” Palpatine laughed loudly. “You’ve said it yourself, you’re better friends with me than you are with him!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan’s heart shattered as Anakin agreed. “You’re right.” He grabbed Obi Wan’s hand. “That’s because Obi Wan and I aren’t friends, we’re more. We always have been, I just couldn’t see it.”</p><p> </p><p>This nearly made Obi Wan start sobbing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, chancellor, it’s time to see you behind bars.” Anakin said, gesturing for him to start walking.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling something incoherent, Palpatine followed the two Jedi slowly as they walked towards Yoda, who was waiting in a speeder that’d take the chancellor to the highest security prison.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave us, you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded, turning to his master as the speeder disappeared. “Obi Wan, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan cocked his head, his cat ears twitching with interest. “What for? I’m the one who hit him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I let him into my head sometimes. I let him convince me, in some way, that you didn’t care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Obi Wan said simply, his expression unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin grabbed him by the hands. “All those times where I was inexplicably angry with you... I just thought you didn’t care about me like I cared about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Anakin, really—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not, Master. I do care about you. And I know you care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan smiled. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin awkwardly cleared his throat. “I love you, Obi Wan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Anakin.” Obi Wan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sighed, lovingly exasperated. “No, I mean I love you, I mean like—“ he trailed off with an incoherent sound and just pulled Obi Wan in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Masters! I heard—“ Ahsoka’s voice called, trailing off as she took in the spectacle in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The two men tore away from each other with incoherent cries.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka was grinning. “I was wondering when you two would get around to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin groaned. “What are you doing here, Snips?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard the Chancellor was arrested for being a Sith Lord, but somehow that’s not the most exciting news.” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan, sassy as ever, rolled his eyes. “Oh, Ahsoka.”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé appeared as well. “What are you three laughing at?” She smiled, her hands playfully on her hips</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing—“ Anakin said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Skywalker here had his tongue down Master Kenobi’s throat.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan blanched. “Hey! It could’ve been <em>my</em> tongue down <em>his</em> throat!”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé shook her head. “Somehow I doubt that. I did know the duchess Satine...”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked a little jealous at the mention of Obi Wan’s ex. “Padmé...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Anakin.” Obi Wan reassured. “You’re the first... you know, one I’ve had.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes went wide. “You two <em>FRIPPED</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” The two men cried in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin fumbled over his words. “Well, yes, but I don’t think that’s what he was talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan flushed pink. “I just meant he’s the first man I’ve been involved with. I didn’t mean— oh force, I didn’t mean that.”</p><p> </p><p>Content, Anakin mindlessly stroked Obi Wan’s soft ears. “You can’t tell anyone, this is very new and we could get in a lot of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“The padawans definitely know.” Ahsoka shifted on her feet. “Not entirely my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then how do they know?” Anakin raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé laughed. “Most of us heard about you kissing in the medbay. A lot of the senators have suspicions. The scene you two caused tonight didn’t help your case either.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan cuddled up to Anakin’s arm with a shy smile. “So much for keeping this quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never quiet.” Anakin joked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one always talking.” Obi Wan grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smirked. “That’s not what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé blushed and giggled behind a hand. Ahsoka gagged.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé looked at a small holopad. “If you two are finished, a couple senators would like to invite us to a party.” She turned to the togruta with a smile. “You’re welcome to join, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The three Jedi beamed and followed the senator back inside.</p><p> </p><p>“One thing.” Padmé said, turning around. “Such an occasion demands that you shed your boring tunics and dress nicely. Let’s go to my office before we get to the party.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka clapped excitedly. This would be fun.</p><p> </p><p>At her room, Padmé went to work sorting through her closet. “These are all clean, of course.” She said, even though no one was worried about that. She handed some things to each person with a warm smile. “Okay, Ahsoka, you may take the ‘fresher to get changed. Anakin, Obi Wan, you two can change in here, I’ll be in the next room if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked through the clothes he’d been given intently. It was all so much nicer than he was used to. He was slightly offended that she had give him some of her clothes, while Anakin had some that were actually designed for men. (They were, of course, actually Anakin’s, left over from when they were together.) But admittedly, Anakin was taller than him by a few inches.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he put together an outfit he thought looked nice and discreetly changed into it. He turned to Anakin, who had already changed and was busy looking at him adoringly. “What do you think?” Obi Wan asked, embarrassed by how shy he felt. He was wearing slim fittingdark red leggings with an equally tight black top. “Hold on, my tail is stuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked awestruck. “You’re beautiful.” He breathed. “Not that you’re not beautiful in your tunics, but this... this is something else.” Anakin himself was wearing an all white suit with a grey cape, reminiscent of something Bail would wear.</p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing as well.” Obi Wan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much.” Anakin sighed, kissing him again, slow and tender.</p><p> </p><p>“You two better not be naked.” Ahsoka called, walking in with her eyes shut. She was wearing a lovely light blue dress. “Don’t traumatize me.”</p><p> </p><p>They broke away, Obi Wan chuckling. “You may look, padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her tongue out at the two embracing men. “Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Snips, don’t be like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just trying to convince myself that my grandpa isn’t a whore.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is.” Anakin said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan blinked. “I’m your grandpa now? I’m not even that old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Master Plo is like my dad, so you get to be grandpa.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s older than me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad, Master.” The girl shrugged. “That’s how it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a terrible grandchild.” Obi Wan pouted. “See these grey hairs? That’s you. You did this. You’ve aged me.”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé walked in to find them all laughing. “I assume you’re all done?” She beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look, it’s my aunt Padmé.” She opened her arms for a hug, which she got.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I should at least be your mother.” Obi Wan argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine, you can be my mom. Obi Mom Kenobi.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked pleased with this title. “Well, shall we be going?”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé nodded. “Right this way, my lovely Jedi trio.”</p><p> </p><p>The war was finally coming to an end. They deserved a celebration with their friends. They deserved happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Apologize in Advance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back! Sorry, school is a bitch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The senators cheered when they entered the room. Anakin and Obi Wan smiled and bowed slightly, Ahsoka and Padmé clapping along with the others.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t mean to cause a scene.” Anakin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan laughed as well. “Or at least any more of a scene than we made arresting the former Chancellor.”</p><p> </p><p>The senators laughed heartily and returned to their merriment, some talking amongst themselves and some dancing to the music.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked over to Obi Wan, who was fidgeting. “Master, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan sighed dramatically. “You know, I think Padmé gave me some of her own clothes, which is very nice but I am seven inches taller than her. And I’ve got more muscle.” He gestured to himself. “The point is, it’s tight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what else is tight—“ Anakin began, only to be poked in the cheek by the older man.</p><p> </p><p>“If you finish that sentence I will finish you.” Obi Wan threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m usually focused on having my partners finish before I do.” Anakin shrugged, only to be promptly slapped on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at them, nursing a drink in one hand. “What are you two getting up to?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin leaned over and plucked the drink from her hand. “Nothing that concerns a youngling such as yourself, padawan of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>She stuck out her tongue and disappeared into the crowd again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we drink?” Anakin asked.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan considered it for a moment. “No, I’ll pass this time.” He said, shaking his head. “My stomach feels out of wack recently.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s expression turned serious. “Obi Wan, are you... pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan raised his eyebrows. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, we don’t really know just how different your body is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Obi Wan waved dismissively. “I’m sure the healers would’ve noticed if I suddenly had a womb. Besides, I have no place to, you know, birth a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin didn’t look convinced. “They wouldn’t be looking for one, though. Plus you haven’t spent much time getting checked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been checking me out plenty.” Obi Wan groaned. “If we go to the healers, will you shut up about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not, but it’s worth a try.” Anakin fought a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Obi Wan gestured for him to follow as he walked out. “You’re insufferable, Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin ruffled the older man’s auburn hair. “You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan replied only by swatting him with his tail and blushing just a little.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vokara seemed surprised to see them. “I thought you’d be out celebrating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well—“</p><p> </p><p>“OBI WAN MIGHT BE PREGNANT.” Anakin blurted out, earning another thwack from Obi Wan’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>The Twi’lek looked startled. “How would that be possible?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan gave Anakin a deadly glare before looking back at Vokara. “I don’t know. He’s just paranoid.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of the toys could’ve gotten you pregnant.” She said carefully. “Unless you mean...” she trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Obi Wan. “Master Kenobi, did you have sex with someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Anakin said quickly and unconvincingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t asking you, Knight Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan shifted on his feet, clearing his throat. “...yes, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused to take a breath. “Theoretically, it might be possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan’s jaw hung open. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We... well, we never considered that you were going to have actual sex with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would that even matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Stewjon.” She shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “Stewjon is a very harsh planet, and so the Stewjoni evolved to be adaptable to intersex reproduction.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan frowned. “But I’m not intersex. I only have male genitalia.” He argued.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Yes, so we previously decided that you’re unable to bear children. However, since the properly evolved intersex Stewjoni are a relatively new genre, you may be only partially adapted. That could mean that while you don’t have a place to give birth, you could still carry a child. We should check you out as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“No better time than the present.” Obi Wan said dryly. “Let’s get it over with.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again. “Anakin, you’re free to go, this might take a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell I’m leaving, I might be a father!” Anakin clamped a hand over his mouth, turning bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Vokara sighed deeply. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan glared at his former padawan. “Anakin, I swear, if I’m not pregnant there’s nothing stopping me from killing you.” He started to walk away before turning his head. “On second thought, if I AM pregnant, I’ll kill you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fun Council Chats!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was sitting just outside one of the observation rooms, bouncing his leg anxiously as he waited. Was he ready to be a father? Of course, he’d discussed it with Padmé when they were together... and he did like the idea of having his own kids. He wanted to be the father that he never had, and now he finally had a chance. It was both frightening and exciting. Logically he had to remind himself that there was still a good chance that Obi Wan wouldn’t be pregnant. Or maybe Obi Wan wouldn’t want kids. Or maybe Obi Wan wouldn’t want Anakin to help raise them. Or maybe—</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and he jumped to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Vokara’s expression was unreadable. “I went ahead and helped him restore his memory, as well as do a pregnancy test. You get to handle this.” She said after a moment of awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nearly ran her over as he sprinted inside.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan was frowning in thought. “I’ve never been good at coming up with names.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughed, then froze. “Wait. Do you mean...?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be easier if there was only one...” Obi Wan continued, ignoring his former padawan who was currently hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Then Anakin let out a frankly girlish scream of delight and threw his arms around Obi Wan. “We’re having a baby! I mean, babies, we’re having babies! How many?!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan sighed dramatically, but smiled nevertheless. “Four.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pulled away with a huge stupid grin on his face. “You name two, I name two?”</p><p> </p><p>His smile growing, Obi Wan rolled his eyes “Fine, fine, what do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sat himself on the medbay bed and clapped his hands excitedly. “Okay, so if there’s at least one girl and a boy, I’m thinking Leia and Luke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very cute.” Obi Wan laughed. “You were very prepared for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s cheeks tinged pink. “I was thinking about it while you got looked at.”</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s another boy, I was thinking... maybe Qui Gon? And for a girl, um, Satine.” Obi Wan took a breath. “You know. To honor the dead. We don’t have to if you don’t—“</p><p> </p><p>Anakin cut him off with a kiss. “It’s perfect.” He patted Obi Wan’s exposed belly, flat as usual. “I wonder what you’ll look like all round with our kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan blushed. “Oh yes, I’m sure I’ll look very general-y. Waddling around on the battlefield with swollen feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are certainly not going to be back in the field anytime soon.” Vokara said, appearing in the doorway. “You must recover from your surgery first, plus we would never let a pregnant Jedi walk anywhere near a war zone.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan frowned. “Speaking of Jedi... does the council know?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “If they read your report, yes, but otherwise I can’t say. I don’t know what they’ll think of all this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jedi are allowed to frip each other. It never says we can’t.” Obi Wan pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>The Twi’lek raised her brows. “It does say that we can’t form attachments,” she reminded him, “and having your padawan’s children seems like a very strong attachment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not true.” Obi Wan deadpanned. “I’ve never met this man in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded sincerely. “Obi Wan? Never heard of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Vokara sighed with a small smile. “You two are lucky that you’re a cute couple. For what it’s worth, I will appeal to the Jedi about keeping you two and the children in the order. Only time will tell how the council will handle all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan looked to Anakin, his face concerned. “This should be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>And oh, was it. They ended up standing in front of the council, ready to break the news.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin cleared his throat. “I have— well, we have— a confession.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoda nodded with all his sage wisdom and spoke before Anakin could continue. “Fripping Master Kenobi, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>The council members turned horrified faces to the green old goblin thing. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan laughed awkwardly. “I had hoped to say it in a, well, less blunt way... but yes, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit Fisto grinned. “Always knew you were a bottom, Kenobi. We all saw the way you looked at Master Jinn.”</p><p> </p><p>Flushing, Obi Wan coughed. “Thank you for reminding us all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s such a big deal, as long as it’s casual.”</p><p> </p><p>Mace frowned. “They’ve haven’t had a casual relationship since the day they met. They’ve always been joined at the hip, even when we send them on different missions.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a good team. The best, I should think.” Anakin argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t put too much thought into it, but you are the only one that he remembered.” Mace continued, eyes narrowing. “Why would that be, Master Kenobi.”</p><p> </p><p>Shifting on his feet awkwardly, Obi Wan paused. “I have spent many years training him. It seems only fair that he’d be the one I remembered.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they’re close friends. Well, friends with benefits. What about it? I mean, it’s not like Obi Wan can get pregnant.” Kit joked.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Obi Wan collectively paled and fell still.</p><p> </p><p>Kit’s smile dropped. “You can’t get pregnant right...?” When no one said anything, he blanched. “Oh my force.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan crossed his arms. “In my defense, no one told me I could be impregnated. This isn’t my fault. We don’t have a lot of info about the people of my home planet.”</p><p> </p><p>Mace looked like he might explode. “When is the baby due?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan shrugged. “Again, we don’t know a lot about Stewjon. I have no idea when the babies will be fully formed.”</p><p> </p><p>Mace’s eye was twitching. “You. Did you just? Did you say babies?” His voice was low and almost dangerous. “As in, more than one child?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin had to repress a huge smirk. “Four.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit Fisto burst out laughing. “FOUR MORE SKYWALKERS AND KENOBIS?!” He slapped his knees. “Oh, we are doomed.”</p><p> </p><p>Mace bit the back of his hand to keep from screaming, screwing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>“A minute, he will need.” Yoda said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Obi Wan nodded. “Of course, Master. I have some things to discuss with Anakin, so, I hope you’ll excuse us.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s stomach turned. Obi Wan wanted to talk to him? Was it about the babies? Did he change his mind about Anakin helping raise them? Oh force, oh force, what if—</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin,” Obi Wan called from the doorway, smiling in that dumb stupid adorable way. “Come on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>